


why this time

by izzyxluxe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pain, SuperCorp, dangthatstuff, have fun with this, it gets better i think but i havent even thought of an ending haha, wasgoingtobeaoneshotbutnah, writing is PAIN '
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyxluxe/pseuds/izzyxluxe
Summary: "Aren't you tired of giving the whole speech over and over? I sure am tired of hearing I get it you kept the secret to protect me blah blah but it doesn't change the fact that it still broke me in so many ways that I didn't know was possible. I trusted you with every little detail of my life everything I fee- felt like you were the only person in the world who could understand me who would even care to listen. But you also turned out to be the person who went behind my back. Who sent someone to break into my home because you thought I was trying to kill you. All I have ever wanted to be was good but to you I wasn't even close was i?  Whatever I am way to sober for this conversation anyway." Lena spoke out pouring out not even half of what she was feeling but enough to let the hero know there isn't anything left to fix anything else to hold on to.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 33





	why this time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to retry something I tried to write earlier so here

"You know for a villain you don't act like one." Supergirl spoke hovering outside Lena's window.

"I'm not the one who gave myself the title." The woman spoke not bothering to face the hero. 

"Why not turn yourself in? Why not just give up aren't you tired Lena?" 

"Giving up isn't as fun as watching you fly around and play pretend." Lena spoke letting out a dry laugh. 

"Lena..." 

"Leave it Kara. As long as I don't give away your identity you are fine please stop trying to put together something that was never whole in the first place." 

If the heroin could turn back time to before all of the lying and fighting happened she would in a heart beat. She hated seeing her best friend the woman she still loves after all of this hurt so much. But she knew it was too late she knew she was the cause of the pain that covers the Luthor. 

"Lena please listen to me." Kara pleaded. 

"Aren't you tired of giving the whole speech over and over? I sure am tired of hearing I get it you kept the secret to protect me blah blah but it doesn't change the fact that it still broke me in so many ways that I didn't know was possible. I trusted you with every little detail of my life everything I fee- felt like you were the only person in the world who could understand me who would even care to listen. But you also turned out to be the person who went behind my back. Who sent someone to break into my home because you thought I was trying to kill you. All I have ever wanted to be was good but to you I wasn't even close was i? Whatever I am way to sober for this conversation anyway." Lena spoke out pouring out not even half of what she was feeling but enough to let the hero know there isn't anything left to fix anything else to hold on to. 

Looking up at Kara, Lena saw the hurt expression on her face. She wished that she could ignore it or at least like looking at it but it hurt her as well. So much. 

"I don't regret much Lena but I do regret everything I kept from you, every lie, everything. I never meant for it to go this way I mean we were supposed to be a super and a Luthor working together remember?" The woman choked out while the lump in her throat grew. 

"Grow up Kara the world isn't as pretty as you see it. How long are you going to think that? I love your optimism I do but at some point you have to let go." She let out a long sigh before continuing.

"At one point all I wanted was to have you. I wanted with every single cell in my body for you to never leave me for you to stay... But now all I want is for you to leave.  
Not because I despise you but because every time I look at you I see the same pained expression that makes my heart want to hold you and tell you everything will be alright but everything isn't alright you hurt me and it isn't fair that even after it all I still feel like I need you." Finally the first tear fell from her eye. Not bothering to wipe it she pours another glass. 

"Do you even know why I befriended you?" Kara spoke slowly landing on the balcony leaning over the edge looking down. 

"Yes, because of my family." Lena answers. 

"No, Its because you made me question everything they told me. Everything I heard about the Luthor daughter how she was some emotionless,snobby,rich,manipulative, evil woman who would ruin anything her path just like her family. But you..you aren't anything like that at all Lena you are one of the best things to ever happen to me and if i'm being honest I doubt I could ever come back from this ever. From you." She spoke almost sounding like she was speaking to herself at some point. 

Finally walking into the room she padded her way over to Lena. 

"Please at least... look at me." She spoke just above a whisper.

"And do what Kara? The moment I do i'm pretty sure the look on your face right now will make whatever is left of me fall right back into your arms and I can't let that happen. I can't. I can't love you for reasons beyond mention. Please just go."

"I can't go when you are suffering this much. Knowing i'm the reason why is killing me Lena please just tell me what to do to fix this." Again the hero pleaded. 

"Don't you get it there is nothing for you to fix Kara. No promise. No confession. nothing is going to fix this how could it." She spat out. 

"I don't want lose you Lena I-I don't know what I would do.."

"You've already lost me there is nothing you can do to get me back now leave i'm done." With that the Super left without another word and the Luthor cried with no care about if Kara could hear her or not she had to cry its all she could do now.

The Super did indeed hear the cries from the Luthor from the skies as she flew higher and higher trying to close out the sobs that she caused. Far enough into the sky The woman let out a scream the scream held so much emotion and so much power behind it the pain of everything from losing her world to losing the woman she truly loved. Tears streaming down her face all she felt was isolated and alone. She felt as if she had no one and where she was now she truly had no one. 

At least now all she could hear was silence no cries no hearts no sirens just silence. 

This is the moment where the hero had finally been broken in so long and the pain was far worse than the sting of kryptonite. 

'Well maybe Lena is my kryptonite. She thought feeling nothing but the deep heart crushing pang in her chest. 

The pain seemed to spread deeper and farther until she realized. "This isn't right what's going on." 

Upon opening her eyes she was met with her entire body covered in green and the pain spreading like fire on her skin. 

"W..who." She tried to speak but failed. 

"Hello Supergirl." She heard a voice speak before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> was going to be a one shot but Its 3am and i Still have alot to explain so be happy I guess.


End file.
